


Red Shoes

by rexluscus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-06
Updated: 2011-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-21 02:29:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexluscus/pseuds/rexluscus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape in stockings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Shoes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [karasu_hime](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=karasu_hime).
  * Inspired by [Red Shoes](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/3746) by Karasu Hime. 



"Merlin, you look incredible." A rough, warm hand ran up the inside of his silk-stockinged leg. "How do you feel?"

"Mmm…" He shivered as a finger found the top of his stocking and traced over hairless skin. "Like a bloody tart."

A soft laugh, near his hip. "How do the  _clothes_  feel? Against your body…"

He smiled. "Bit cold and slithery, like water. Like I'm dipping my legs in a cool pond…"

The voice was lower, huskier, and closer this time. "And how does it feel against…your cock?" Fingertips were now tracing the edges of his tiny silk knickers.

His smile broadened. As though responding to its name, his cock leapt, pushing against the slippery, filmy fabric. "Not as good as your mouth…"

Hot breath moistened the silk against his cock as a damp pair of lips traced his length through the fabric. He moaned long and low, hardening more. The scrape of cool silk across his nipples was suddenly at the forefront of his awareness.

"God…" The mouth moved reverently against his straining cock. "You have no idea how gorgeous you are, do you…"

He gave a soft laugh. "You're barmy."

The voice kept on. "I'm going to fuck you so hard, so deep…I'm going to spread these long, gorgeous legs of yours and tear off your little knickers like they're made of gauze…"

His back arched involuntarily, and he gave an undignified grunt as he thrust his cock impatiently against his lover's face. "Get on with it then, you damned tease…"

"…and I'm going to hold your pretty ankles so I can lick the heels of your sexy red shoes while I shove my cock deep, deep inside you…"

All of a sudden, he laughed aloud. "Bloody—why would you want to lick my  _shoes?_ "

"Because they make you look so fucking hot…" His lover still sounded half-asleep, immersed in a fantasy that apparently featured Snape's high-heeled shoes front and center.

"I'll take them off, you git," grumbled Snape.

"No." The mouth disappeared from his cock and hands were suddenly lifting his foot, caressing his silk-clad ankle, fondling the hard vinyl structure encasing and displaying him in brazen, garish red. A tongue traced his instep as a finger ran lightly over the bony, arched top of his foot. "It's not the shoe," Snape heard his lover murmur as that tongue moistened more silk. "It's what the shoe does to the foot inside it…"

Snape squirmed as Lupin pressed gentle kisses along the inside of his foot, mouth caressing sensitive flesh and unfeeling vinyl all at once. "Forget the foot," Snape hissed, wriggling his hips. "Just do me—"

His foot unceremoniously dropped, Snape gasped as his knickers were torn suddenly off his hips and cool air struck his hairless groin seconds before a hot mouth engulfed his aching cock. He shrieked and his body bent up into that heavenly feeling, twisted under the sweet torture of hands smoothing over silk-covered skin. "Oh God…"

Knees draped over shoulders, Snape crossed his ankles neatly on Lupin's back and dug his sharp heels into flesh. "More, you bastard…" The mouth on his cock sucked him harder, took him deeper, and he gave a soul-deep groan. These things did have their uses, it appeared.


End file.
